Subject A6
by minigranger24
Summary: Em was just like any other greenie. Sent up in the box at the very beginning of the maze trails she becomes one of the boys. Her family is made up of the gladers. As the years go by she gains some memories and new friends and even some foes. When Thomas shows up how will Em react? This is set pre-maze runner and is a mix of both things from the books series and the movie.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi :) So this story will eventually be a newt/ oc fic but for quite a while it just focuses on the gladers and their bond. Hope you all like it and review if you want and let me know what you think.

The blare of the siren alerted the four boys to the arrival of the box for the week. By that time their situation was starting to seem more routine. Alby, Newt, Frypan and Luke all made their way to the box and pulled open the door to reveal a small figure huddled in the corner and the usual bundle of supplies.

"What the shuck is this?" Newt asked as he and Alby peered into the box

"Its a girl." Alby replied before he began to try to coax the girl up and to grab his arms so he could pull her out.

Once she was out, the boys all got a good look at her, she was slight and pale with dark brown hair and simple brown eyes. She stood there trembling like they all had when they showed up just a few weeks or months ago.

"Whats your name girl?" Newt asked as she leveled her gaze on him.

"Em" She whispered as she looked around the glade they were beginning to call home.

"Welcome to the Glade Em" Alby shook her hand and that was it, she was the newest greenie in the glade.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Heres the second chapter of the story. These first few chapter are going to be setting up the storyline and after this chapter you will get to see the glade and all the gladers as we learn more about their time in the glade pre-thomas. As always hope you like it and review if you want.

Those first few months on the glade were hard. The gladers would later on refer to them as the dark days. The glade was chaotic with gladers running about stealing each others food and supplies when the owner would go into the maze. Some of the boys had taken to moving boys they didn't like into the maze right before the doors closed. Em was beyond frightened and she, frypan, newt and ably had taken to hiding in the woods during the night time. When they were there they would plot about how to restore order to the glade. Alby had decided that because he had been the first there that he should lead the gladers. Em and newt would be his lieutenants. Em and alby bickered over every little detail of how to rule the glade, and newt would stand off to the side and mediate when needed. After a 2 weeks of planning Alby was ready to get to work. A few days later when it was beginning to get dark the plan began.

"Ready frypan?" Em asked as the two gladers approached the small group of sleeping boys. Their part of the plan was simple. Frypan had placed some sleeping meds into the food of the boys that had caused trouble. Now Em and Frypan just had to drag them out towards the doors. With a grunt Em grabbed the ankles of one of the three boys causing trouble.

"How is it that these shanks weigh so much?" She asked as frypan dragged the other boy a few steps behind her.

"My cooking is just so good they come back for seconds." Frypan grumbled as they slowly got closer to the maze.

"Your food is pretty good frypan" Em said with a final grunt as she finished dragging her boy.

"Do we need to go get the third shank? Whats his name…. uh Mark?" Em asked as she wiped her brow with her shirt.

"No, we need to send a message" Alby said as he grabbed one of the boys ankles and dragged him out into the maze. Em began to realize what alby mean as he came back for the other boy.

"Alby I thought we were just gonna give them a scare. Not send them out there permanently." Em whispered as the older boy dragged the second boy out and waited for the doors to begin to close.

"It had to be done Em, I tried to get him to think of another option." Newt mumbled as he came to stand by her.

"We needed order but order should not come with violence." Em said as she walked up to Alby.

"Violence was the only way to get to these shanks Em. Or did you want to wake up one morning in the maze, with no food and a griever right in front of you?" Albys voice began to rise as he explained his plan to the girl. After a moment Em acquiesced and nodded that she understood why alby had to do what he did. The four gladers sat in the grass and waited for the inevitable. As the sun went down they heard the maze begin to change and they heard the beginning screams of the two boys in the maze.

"No! How could you do such a thing?!" The final boy, Mark came running to the closed doors and then turned towards the small group sitting in the grass.

"You boys were causing trouble and we needed it to stop." Alby said as he stood up.

"Now you can either learn the new rules or you can end up like your friends out there" Alby's voice got louder as he noticed the other gladers come trickling over to the doors. He started at the boys until one finally asked the question he had been waiting for.

"What are the rules Alby?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to everyone who has either favorited or followed this story :) I would love it if you guys would leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story :)

Over time the glade had a set system for running things smoothly. After a year they had set jobs and had Minho and the runners. Newt and Em where the top runners and were Alby's second and third in command of the glade. They had made the glade their home but they needed to find their way out of the glade and maze, before they lost any more boys.

They had lost 6 boys to the maze in that year after the dark days, either to grievers or some just couldn't make it back in before the doors closed. With each boy lost Newt and Alby seemed to sink further into a depression and Em was grasping at straws to try to get them to see that it wasn't their faults. But it wasn't working and Em was afraid to see what would happen to the two boys if they kept blaming themselves.

She awoke to the doors opening for the day and she rolled out of her hammock in the small homestead they had built. The rest of the gladers followed suit and grabbed shoes and small hand fulls of snacks, getting ready for the days work. Em finished lacing up her boots and made her way to the doors. Minho stood waiting along with Newt. With a terse nod all three took off into the maze each running in a different direction.

Em ran in her section carefully remembering the turns until she reached a closed section. As she turned around she heard a scream from within the maze. She knew that voice.

"Newt" she whispered before she took off running towards the shout. As she was running she unsheathed the machete she kept with her running gear. Prepared to drag Newt away from a griever she was shocked when she rounded a corner and found Newt lying on the ground with minho sitting next to him. As she drew closer she saw that Newt had broken his leg and the bone had punctured the skin down by his ankle.

"Em" Her head snapped up to meet minho's eyes "Help me get him up" He began to pull the now groaning Newt up into a standing position. She scurried over and grabbed the other side of Newt and together they began to drag him out of the maze. As newt groaned in pain one last time before going unconscious she knew that he was out of the maze for good, and that he had finally learned to stop blaming himself.

"What happened?" Alby asked as he ran up to the doors.

"The slinthead got hurt. Help us get him to the homestead." Minho grunted as he and Em continued to slowly drag Newts prone body through the doors.

"Let me help" Alby said as he took Ems place. As they switched places Alby gave Em a reassuring nod, he would take care of her best friend.

"Em go get the med-jacks, meet us in the homestead." Alby said while Em had already taken off in the direction of the med-jack tent.

"Good that" She hollered over her shoulder as she kept running. She grabbed the nearest med-jack and after a few minutes of bickering over why he needed to go to the homestead and to not ask questions they were at the homestead. Newt was still unconscious and the med-jack, clint if Em could recall his name correctly, looked over him. Alby, Em and Miho waited with baited breath as Clint finally got to looking at newts leg.

"Definitely broken, I need jeff in here to help me set it before he," Clint jerked his head to Newts prone form on the bed "wakes up and starts to holler because of the pain."

"I'll go get him" Minho said and quick as a flash he was out of the room and they watched him run across the glade towards the med-jack tent. Clint got ready to set Newts broken bone while Em and Alby stood in the corner of the room. Though they had their problems with each other they were both Newts friends and they were still friends themselves.

"I'm back" Minho panted from the doorway with jeff right behind him. He let the other glader go by and they all watched as the two med-jacks got ready to fix Newts leg.

"We need two of you to hold him down, he's gonna squirm while we do this." Clint said looking up at the gladers surrounding him. Em looked a the boys, she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to fully hold down Newt even with one of them helping her. With a sigh Alby and Minho walked up and moved to restrain him. It was then that Em noticed Newts head starting to move, he was waking up.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi all you slintheads :) I wanna thank everyone who has either favorited or followed this story :) You all rock ! So here is the second part of how Newt got his limp. Read and review let me know if you want any certain snippets in the gladers lives before thomas shows up :) Enjoy!

Previously on Subject A6

"We need two of you to hold him down, he's gonna squirm while we do this." Clint said looking up at the gladers surrounding him. Em looked a the boys, she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to fully hold down newt even with one of them helping her. With a sigh Alby and Minho walked up and moved to restrain him. It was then that Em noticed newts head starting to move, he was waking up.

"I can't watch this." She sputtered before sprinting from the homestead. She went far into the forest and she could still hear newts scream as his leg was set. Gasping for breath she collapsed under a small tree near the stream deep in the deadlands. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she imagined the pain her best friend was going through. But it was all her fault, if she had flat out told newt that it wasn't his fault that gladers were dying, then maybe he wouldn't have tried to hurt himself.

She sat under that tree for hours. She watched as the sun rose on the glade and hear the doors open for the day. With a sigh she got up from her spot under the tree and slowly made her way to the doors.

"Em what the shuck are you doing here!" Minho sounded surprised to see her standing at the doors with the other runners. She just glanced at the homestead and then back to the keeper of the runners.

"I can't just sit here and wait for him to get better. I need to be doing something. Alby will take care of him." She stared at Minho daring him to tell her to stay.

"Good that. You heard the lady, runners lets go." Minho said and without looking back they ran off into the maze.

That day in the maze was uneventful, Em ran her section, met up with the other runners at the map room, made her map for the day, then left. Em wandered around the glade for the rest of the evening and then ended up hiding in the kitchen with frypan.

"You know hiding from them isint going to make it any better Em." Frypan said when he had finished serving all the gladers some stew for dinner.

"Who says I'm hiding?" She asked as she munched on a piece of bread as she looked everywhere but at the cook.

"I am, half the glade is. You know that it wasn't your fault shuck face" Frypan said as he made Em stand up and look him in the eye. She stood there and had to admit that maybe frypan had a bit of a point.

"Ok maybe you are right frypan." She grumbled

"Good that, now go take Alby some dinner and go talk to your best friend." Frypan handed her a bowl of stew and a water bottle before pushing her out of the kitchen and in the direction of the homestead. She took a deep breath and made her way to the homestead. As she climbed the steps she looked up at the room Newt was in.

"Alby, Newt, hows it going?" She asked as she peeked into the room. "I brought dinner." She held up the two bowls of stew.

"Em." A voice croaked from the corner of the room. She looked to see Alby dead asleep on the floor and Newt sitting upright in bed.

"Newt, you alright?" She asked as she stepped into the room. He grimaced a bit as he tried to readjust himself on the bed and give her room to sit. She placed one bowl of stew onto the dresser and handed Newt the other bowl, along with a spoon before sitting on the end of the bed.

"I've been better." He replied before diving into the bowl of stew. He watched as Em wrung her hands nervously.

"Clint said that Im out of the maze for good. My leg should heal up in a couple of months but I can start walking around in a few weeks." He looked up at his best friend and saw the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Newt" She whispered as he pulled her into a hug. She cried as he let a few tears slip out as well.

"S'alright Em, it was my own shucking fault. I couldn't see a way out of the maze so I thought of a way to get myself out of the maze permanently." He whispered back.

"Newt, no offense but think of who you would be leaving behind. We all care about you and even when times get tough we have each other." Em replied as she looked up at him.

"You're right Em. It was a shank decision." The boy mutured as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah a shank decision." Em replied angrily before he laughed and looked at her again.

"This is why I couldn't go through with it Em, I knew you would hate me for it." Newt said somberly .

"Im sorry I ran away, Im a shuck faced friend if I can't help my friend out when he is in pain." Em sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.

"Im sorry I jumped, Im a shank who didnt think of his friends when I was in a lurch." Newt looked at her and hoped she could see the regret in his eyes.

"Stop apologizing and eat your stew." Em smiled as he remembered the bowl of stew he had abandoned. She laughed as Alby woke up at the word stew and she handed him a bowl also. As the boys ate dinner she sat on the bed and told them a funny joke minho had told her earlier in the week about a tree and its leaves. By the end she had forgotten the punchline but the boys both had smiles on their faces. This what the boys needed, a reminder that they could make it through the hard times with a little help from their friends.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry for the wonky upload earlier guys :) Hope you like this chapter :) And thanks to everyone who is reading this story I would love if you would review and let me know what you think :)

For the next few weeks things on the glade began to return to normal. Em was back to running in the maze, Alby went back to taking care of the glade. Newt stayed in the homestead and recovered. But every night once the lights out began, the three friend all hung out in Newts room and told stories till the sun came up.

"Em where the shuck are you? I know its your day off from the maze." Em heard newts voice shouting into the forest as she sat up in a tree near the small creek they got their water from.

"Don't come into the woods newt you can barely walk around the homestead let alone here." She replied as she climbed down and saw him looking at her from the forests edge.

"New greenie is here" He muttered as she came near enough to hear him properly. She slipped under his arm and together they finished hobbling out of the forest.

"I know, I heard the alarm. Honestly Newt my ears work just fine." She replied with a smile as the two began to slowly make their way to the box. Once they got there they saw that alby had already pulled the greenie up and they both heard him confidently say his name to the group, Gally. Em sighed and hoped that the new greenie would live, she couldn't stand to see another die.

"Who's the girl?" The greenie asked as he caught a glance of the small glader standing next to newt.

"Im Em greenie" Gally looked her over and she seemed to feel a sort of brotherly love come from the boy.

"Names Gally" He told her gruffly

"Good that greenie" She smirked lightly up at him. With a glance over at alby she said the welcoming words.

"Welcome to the glade. Alby gonna give him the tour?" She called over to the older boy, who just looked at her and nodded.

"Come on greenie…. erm Gally" Alby led the greenie off to tour the glade and tell him the rules.

"Seems like a decent greenie" Newt said before he grimaced a bit "Buggin leg, always buggin hurting" He grumbled as he leaned on Em a bit more.

"Come on tough guy lets get you back to bed. Clint will kill me if you hurt yourself even more." Em laughed as he frowned while she tugged him back to the homestead.

"Yeah but I feel bloody useless just sitting up in the homestead everyday while everyone else does something." Newt grumbled as they made their way up the small set of stairs.

"Well Im sure someone can think of a task to give you." Em said after a moment of thinking.

"Yeah I tried asking Alby if he had anything I could do and he told me to shut up and rest." Newt grumbled again as they finally reached his room. Em helped him hobble over to the bed and then grabbed him some pain medication and a water bottle.

"You could probably go help Frypan in the kitchen or help supervise the gardens." She suggested as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah I think tomorrow I will go help in the gardens, some fresh air might do me some good." He said with a huge eye roll that made Em laugh. As she stood up to leave she answered Newts unspoken question.

"With you on bedrest I have to shuttle the new greenie to his trials all week, starting with finding him a place to sleep." Em scrunched up her nose at the thought of having to enter the homesteads sleeping quarters, where all greenie, sloppers and baggers slept.

"Night Em" She turned from the doorway and smiled at Newt.

"Night Newt" She said before turning and heading down the stairs. Once she got out of the homestead she spotted the greenie at the kitchen getting his dinner from Frypan.

"How was your tour greenie?" She asked making the boy jump in surprise.

"It was a lot to take in. What do I do know?" He asked and Em could see a bit of fear in the greenie's eye.

"You follow me and we get you a hammock for the night. Tomorrow you start you trials with all the different keepers." Em said simply as she let the greenie finish his dinner. He looked up at her as he finished.

"You can stop calling me greenie, its Gally" The boy responded as she stood and gestured that he should follow.

"Good that, Gally" She smiled as they crossed the glade and entered the sleeping quarters under the main homestead. She wrinkled her nose as the smell of feet and unwashed boys assaulted her.

"Pick any empty hammock, this is where you will bunk until we have your gathering and then you sleep with your keeper." She said as Gally looked over the room of hammocks. He sat in one and then just looked at the dirt.

"i dont remember anything."

"Thats alright, none of us remembered anything when we showed up here. You will be alright now slim it and get some sleep. Tomorrow you start with Winston in the blood house." She gave the boy a hug and then left to go find her sleeping spot with the runners. He would do alright, as Alby always said, the boy would be happy and helping within a few weeks time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Once again thank you everyone who has favorited or followed this story :) I have on question for you oh wonderful readers, for the next chapter would you like a Newt focused chapter or a chapter more on the gladers as a whole ?

Now almost two years into being in the maze Em was growing up along with many of the boys. The boys voices deepened and they began to tower over the slight girl. Em r maintained her position as a runner after all this time as they still looked for a way out of the maze. Newt, fully recovered from his leg injury with only a slight limp and scar, became keeper of the harvest, taking over from a boy they called Zart, and worked in the fields growing food for the gladers and he and Em hung out on her days off. They were well known for pulling pranks on the gladers, or walking around the glade talking about anything they could think off. Everyone knew how close they were. The gladers were all happy and everything was going great, nobody had been lost to the maze, Alby seemed to lighten up more, and even Gally cracked a few smiles though he had just gone through his changing a few months into his time in the maze. But things wouldn't always stay that good.

One day Em was working on training a new shank, Ben and then they were off into the maze. Em had run this section before but it was new to ben so she made sure he stayed close. At one turn she had stopped to let him ask a question when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Grievers.

"Ben, run" She shouted before they both took off in the direction of the doors. Ems small stature was now apparent as Ben easily got ahead of her. She could hear the greavers claws scuttling behind her and did the only thing she could do to let the other gladers know there was trouble in the maze. She screamed. Right as she finished screaming she felt the prick of a needle on her shoulder and immediately screamed again as a fiery pain began to rip through her veins. She was dimly aware of Minho and Ben pulling her out of the maze, the med jacks giving her a vial of serum, newt hovering over her with alby, Gally sitting by the bed for a while, of other boys staying to watch over her. The pain was so intense that Em remembered just small flickers of memories as her screams turned to small moans and whines.

"The changing is hard on the gladers" Alby said quietly as he and Newt waited for the rest of the runners to come back before nightfall.

"Course its bloody hard on them! Specially when its Em, shes like their sister" Newt growled as he lightly limped back and forth on front of alby. Alby just gave a small smile, he knew Newt cared for the girl. They all did but for Newt it was different. They paused in their argument when they heard a scream from the homestead.

"Newt !" Ems panicked scream had both boys running to the homestead. Once they got there they saw that Gally and another glader had Em pinned while a med-jack, Jeff, gave her another injection of the serum.

"What's she shuckin panicked about?" Newt asked as he joined the fray of boys trying to hold down the screaming and crying girl.

"Don't know she just woke up and started screaming your name you slinthead." The med-jack responded as the boys all watched her calm down and started to fall asleep.

"Newt stay with Em let me know when she wakes up, Gally get back to your boys and get back to work." Alby said before he left the homestead. Gally gazed at Ems small form on the bed one last time before leaving to get back to work. The other gladers trickled out behind him to return to their tasks before lights out.

"Oh Em" Newt whispered as he lay down next to the sleeping girl. She was out of the maze now too. With a small sigh he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

"Newt" The teen was awoken to fingers poking him. He opened his eyes to see Em sitting on the bed next to him.

"You alright?" He asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Healthy as a horse, Jeff checked me over earlier today. Just gonna have a small scar on my shoulder from where the griever stung me." She smiled at him and pointed to the bandage on her right shoulder.

"Any memories?"

"We were friends Newt, before the maze we were friends. I had a family, and a brother" She looked so excited that Newt didn't want to tell her that he had a memory when she had tearfully told him her brother was missing. He wanted her to enjoy her memories.

"Thats great Em" Newt said mustering a smile for his friend.

"Now come on shuck face, while you were sleeping the day away I went and talked to alby, guess who is the newest track-hoe?" Em asked as she twirled in a small circle.

"Well it seems I'm going to have to teach you how to be a track-hoe then. Come on Em this may take a while" Newt said rolling his eyes at her silly antics, before he sat up and they made their way out of the homestead and towards the fields. Em ran over to Gally and Newt watched as the normally angry boy cracked a smile and gave Em a piggyback ride around the builders room.

"Gally I need to go help in the fields now" He heard her cry out after a few moments of laughter.

"Good that, Newt dont work her too hard" Gally called across the glade to the other boy who nodded back with a smile on his face. The glade was their home and the gladers were happy but they were just waiting to get out and get home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys I love everyone who has started following or favorited this story :) You all rock ! I would love your opinions on the story so please review. Enjoy this next chapter, this is when Newt begins to sorta see Em as more than a friend... Enjoy !

P.S I sadly do not own the maze runner series but it rocks so I sometimes wish I did :)

"Em wake up, box is here" Newt walked past the sleeping girl in the spare hammock and flipped it over depositing the girl onto the ground.

"You slinthead" She grumbled as he hauled her up off the ground. He grinned at her before he kept walking.

"Thats your keeper to you, shuck face" Newt fired back the retort so quickly it looked like they had rehearsed it. They made it to the box and then Em watched as Alby and Newt hauled up the newest greenie. He was tall and looked to be about Albys age. As his eyes roamed the crowd they eventually landed on Em. At that point the boy did something nobody had ever done.

"Dibs on the girl" He said as the gladers collectively gasped. Everyone knew that you didn't think of Em like that.

"You touch her and you are out of here before you can blink" Newt said in a deadly tone as Alby nodded. Gally joined Newt in flanking Em as he too gave the greenie a death glare. The gladers all watched as the greenie smiled and nodded to show his understanding of the rule.

That didn't deter him from spending all his free time trying to find Em in the glade. The gladers all put in effort to distract the greenie, Newt even made sure the other keepers worked the greenie from dawn till dusk. Em helped keep the greenie away by moving between the fields with Newt and helping Gally and the other builders with small projects in the homestead. However one day on her walk from the homestead towards the fields she was stopped by the greenie.

"So its Em right?" He asked as she tried to sidestep him

"Yes now go back to work greenie. You are with Winston today and he doesn't like greenies wandering off" She warned as he pulled her over towards the small tool shed near the maze.

"Well I just wanted to get to know you better." He whispered before he kissed her and shoved her against the side of the shed. Em tried to hit him to get him to let go of her and she managed to get his lips off of hers for a second to shout. "Help!" Before his lips came crashing back onto hers. Her hand groped along the wall searching for something when it came into contact with a small branch. She grabbed it and hit him over the head with it. As he fell down she looked up to see Newt, Gally and Alby all running towards her with the rest of the gladers hot on their heels.

"He kissed me" She choked out before Gally and Newt pulled her into a small hug between them.

"He's out of the glade when the doors close." Alby said before the baggers tied him up and led the greenie away the slammer.

"No, you can't do this too me !" The greenie shouted that evening as he was led towards the group of gladers surrounding the doors. He had heard of the horrible things that happened in the maze at night. A gap opened between Alby and Newt and the greenie was shoved into the small circle around the entrance to the maze. Newt grabbed a small bag of provisions and threw it into the maze. Em was standing a few yards out of the circle but the greenie caught sight of her and began to make his way over to her.

"Poles." Alby shouted and the gladers felt the wind begin. The boys lowered their poles and began to push the greenie into the maze. He fought back and almost broke away before Em picked up a pole and helped one of the younger gladers. With one last shove from Em, he was pushed into the gap in the doors and the gladers watched as he turned and ran into the maze.

"His name was Nick" Alby mumbled as the gladers slowly went their own ways. Newt looked over at Em and noticed that she looked as pale as a ghost. He strode over and put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Hey lets go sit in the fields" He murmured as he steered her away from the doors.

"Why does it have to be so cruel Newt? We know what the maze will do to him." Em appeared to be in a trance and shuddered slightly when she mentioned the maze.

"He could have hurt you Em. It was against the rules, in fact the rule you made. Gladers dont hurt other gladers." Newt said as they plopped down onto the grass near the fields.

"I know Newt" She whispered as he watched her study the grass and the fields.

"Why dont you take a day off from helping in the fields?" Newt said after a moment

"Why newt, you think Im messed up in the head?" She asked as she turned to face the older boy.

"No, I just think that you need a day to recover from what that piece of klunk tried to do to you." Newt said calmly while he brushed the hair from her eyes. She looked up at him and he noticed the sea of emotions in her light brown eyes. Without hesitating he pulled her into a hug. The two gladers sat like that for over an hour, neither one talking, just sitting there and content with each others company.

"Ok you slinthead I'll take the buggin day off. Now lets get to bed." She finally broke the silence before she pulled newt to his feet. They went over to the track-hoes camp and within minutes they were both dead asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys so I've been thinking and I have been torn between publishing the rest of this story following the movie story line or following the book story line... let me know which one you all would prefer :) **

**Also sorry for the delay.. I know its a lame excuse but I've been busy with school and such and working on some other writing projects but I promise one of my resolutions is to work on my writing more consistently.**


End file.
